


Bryan Adams – Cloud Number Nine

by nikuy



Series: Miscellaneous Shufflets [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chaste, Cheesy, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy





	Bryan Adams – Cloud Number Nine

Mesut Ӧzil was a dangerous man.

 

He might not realize it, but he was. It was not about how he maneuvered every inch of the pitch, how he danced on the grass with the ball attached to his feet, how unreadable his face was when he plays; it was how he made Sergio Ramos melt on the spot he was standing on after the match, before the practice, off the pitch.

 

His smile was a rare thing to see, but once he made one, Sergio’s legs would wobble. Why it was so dangerous for the defender personally was because the German was making it a habit to show up in the Sevillian’s kitchen the first thing in the morning. Sergio was quite sure he would not be able to survive his smile without his first cup of coffee; it was almost brighter than the morning sun, warmer than his bed, sweeter than the apples he had for quick breakfast. Mesut was oblivious of it, of course; Sergio did not want him to go off running to know the things that smile caused him.

 

However, to feel that smile against his lips was something he didn’t foresee. Mesut didn’t run off screaming when he found his teammate staring; he simply took a few steps closer and closed the gap between them before he tilted his head up to press that wondrous little smile of his against Sergio’s cheeky one.


End file.
